Spray elastomer systems are commonly recognized as coating materials, with aliphatic and aromatic spray polyurea elastomer systems being particularly useful when employed in this capacity. This two-component technology is based on an isocyanate quasi-prepolymer and an amine coreactant, often an amine resin blend. Typically, the isocyanate quasi-prepolymer is higher in viscosity than the amine resin blend. This difference in viscosity, coupled with the fast reaction characteristics of these systems, can lead to processing problems in thin film applications.
For example, it would be desirable to provide a spray elastomer system where the viscosity of the isocyanate quasi-prepolymer could be lowered. Further, it would be advantageous if such a system would permit the two components to combine more readily to quickly provide a homogeneous mixture.
There is considerable published literature on the topic of polyurea elastomers. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,388 to Dudley J. Primeaux, II, which discusses aliphatic polyurea elastomers having an (A) component and a (B) component. The (A) component includes an aliphatic isocyanate, while the (B) component includes an amine-terminated polyoxyalkylene polyol and a chain extender. The chain extender may include cis-1,4-diaminocyclohexane, isophoronediamine, m-xylenediamine, 4,4'-methylenedicyclohexylamine, methanediamine, 1,4-diaminoethylcyclohexane and substituted derivatives thereof.